


“I’m coming home.”

by KalinNotFound



Series: Angst Stories/Writing [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Dead Tubbo, Dreamwastaken angst, Eret/Fundy, Floris | Fundy - Freeform, Sad, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Skephalo, So yeah Tubbo is dead, Suicide mention, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, eret - Freeform, feret, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinNotFound/pseuds/KalinNotFound
Summary: So basically- Tubbo dies and Tommy goes YEET off a cliff to go see his friends :D
Series: Angst Stories/Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 287





	“I’m coming home.”

“Tommy!” Tubbo giggled cheerfully, getting the other boys attention. Tommy smiled at his friends energy as he went over. “Yeah?” “I found a bee!” He smiled. Tommy laughed, “Tubbo you have so many bees!” Tubbo giggled, “I know! I like bees!”

“H-hey.. hey look at m-me..” Tommy sobbed, shakily holding his bleeding friend. “T-Tubbo.. h-hey tell me about your b-bees again..” Tubbo glanced up at his friends tear soaked face and smiled slightly. “My bees..? Oh yeah.. I miss them..” Tommy smiled slightly, feeling his friends body slowly go limp. 

“Y-you’ll see them soon.. I-I promise..” he said shakily. Tubbo put his hand up to Tommy’s cheek, trying to wipe away the tears. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more Tommy..” he mumbled out. “No..no t-Tubbo you did everything y-you could..” he breathed out, holding his friends hand close. 

There was a small silence before Tubbo spoke quietly. “Tommy.. I’m tired..” Tommy’s eyes went wide. “N-No. please- Tubbo stay awake p-please..!” He begged, holding on tighter to his friends hand. “I’m.. I-I’m sorry Tommy..” Tubbo smiled slightly before closing his eyes, his hand going limp and slipping from Tommy’s cheek. “No..nonoNONONO!! T-TUBBO PLEASE WAKE U-UP!” He begged, shaking his friends limp body. “P-PLEASE..please..! T-Tubbo please..” he whimpered and brought his friends head up to his chest, sobbing loudly, making soft begs for his friend to come back. It was no use. He just let him die..

Years later, nothing felt the same anyone. Everyone in the SMP was dead. Wilbur, Fundy, Eret, Nikki, Dream, George, everyone.

He was alone.

Tommy hummed softly to the rhythm his disc made. Mellohi. Tubbos favorite. He felt the tears slip down his cheek all over again as the breeze went through his hair. “I know it’s been a while tubbo.. but I miss you.” Tommy smiled as he looked over the cliff, putting his note down on the juke box. “But don’t worry.. I’m joining you soon! Just.. j-just wait for me..”

Tommy got up, looking at the small bee that followed him. “You were his favorite.. thank you.” He sighed, getting close to the edges of the cliff. God it’s like he could hear his friends voice already.. ‘Tommy? Tommy! Finally I’ve been waiting for you! Cmon the others are waiting!’ Then he heard his friends. One by one they all called out to him. “I know.. I know.. I can hear you all.. I’m coming I-I promise..” then it happened. 

He took the step. The breeze felt so nice as he fell down the cliff, he looked up at the sky and saw them. He saw his friends waiting for him. But once he closed his eyes. Dark. He opened then again..

They were all there waiting for him. Tubbo smiled as tears rolled down his face, tackling his friend to the soft ground of...where ever he was. Tommy honestly didn’t care where he was or how he got there. His friends were there..his FAMILY. Finally, after years of waiting..

He was home.

—————————————————————  
I hope you guys liked my first writing! ^^ Some more angst, fluff, and maybe NSFW will come soon!~ 👀💕


End file.
